A Roza and Dimitri Christmas
by TheStevieGirl
Summary: The tale of Rose and the "gangs" Christmas party at the academy, with our favorite Russian Dimka! A suprise guest appears though, who will win the silent battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for falling of the earth guys! I finally got my own laptop, and in the process realized my inability to finish a story! Since many of my reviews tell me how good I am at writing "fluffy" stories, that's what my next few stories will be. So here you go guys! R&R**

I woke up in a haze the next morning after Christmas eve. The heat coming from Dimitri's arms around my waist was maddening. I slowly pried his muscular arms off me so I could cool off, but he started to stir.

"Good morning Roza," he yawned. We laid there in silence for a few minutes until he realized something.

"Rose I think we should go back to our dorms and get ready for breakfast since it's…" He reached over to the little oak table to look at his phone, " 7 o'clock. Lissa would kill me if we were late."

I grinned. My early Christmas present from Dimitri was a night in the cabin. Lissa was having a get eddie knew about us, so we'd be going together. Dimitri stood up with his back to me and put on some boxers, I would never get over how sexy he was.

He handed me my bra and underwear and I put it on, and looked for my other clothes. Dimitri put on his jeans and black sweater, and found my jeans and silk halter top. I noticed him watching me so I slowly put it on, torturing him.

"So cowboy what did you get me on this lovely holiday?" I asked as we left the cabin. The snow was crunching under our feet, leaving obvious footprints.

"Roza I am not going to tell you. You are as bad as my sisters when we were little!" He grinned and put his arm around my shaking figure.

We walked in silence until we reached my dorm.

"I'll meet you at breakfast ok? Hurry and get ready so the princess won't murder us!"

I nodded and unlocked my door; before it was all the way shut Dimitri said something that sounded like _love you too._

I walked to the black hole known as my closet and grabbed the first thing warm, a low cut blue and gray stripped sweater and dark Bongo jeans. I ran a brush through my hair and wore it down, it was 37 degrees outside. I threw on some tennis shoes and made my way to the cafeteria.

As soon as I walked in I spotted Lissa and the "gang" a our usual table. Dimitri was already there, and getting a few stares. I sat down and food was already there for me, I raised an eyebrow at dimitri and he gave me a look that said _I knew you'd be hungry. _

It was French toast covered in syrup. I dug in and hardly listen to Lissa and Adrian's conversation. I felt dimitri's hand on my knee, rubbing circles that made me shiver.

"Earth to Rose! Hellooo" Lissa waved her hand in front of my face.

"Wha- oh sorry Liss zoned out for a second." Adrian glanced at me then Dimitri and gave me a questionable look. I nodded, and focused on Lissa.

"I was _saying_ that Tasha is coming up for a few days and is coming to our Christmas party later! Isnt that awesome!?"

I nearly choked on my food. Tasha was coming? On Christmas?! Damn.

"Uh-huh lovely. Is she already here?" I asked. The hand on my knee froze.

"Not yet but the party's at 11 and we still have to get ready and set up so by the time we get done she'll be here!"

I gave her m that Tasha is coming up for a few days and is coming to our Christmas party later! Isnt that awesome!?"

I nearly choked on my food. Tasha was coming? On Christmas?! Damn.

"Uh-huh, lovely. Is she already here?" I asked. The hand on my knee froze.

"Not yet but the party's at 11 and we still have to get ready and set up so by the time we get done she'll be here!"

I gave her my best fake smile and finished my food, which Dimitri kindly threw away for me. We sat and talked until about 8 then Lissa decided we needed to leave to get ready. I gave a quick kiss to Dimitri and we left for Lissa's dorm.

Her room was always so clean, mine on the other hand, was a mess. I sat down on her bed while she rummaged through her closet. "Rose what would you rather have? Dress or shirt?"

I started to say shirt but since Tasha was going, I needed all of Dimitri's attention on me.

"Dress, what are you wearing?" She handed me a short strapless red dress with a rhinestone empire waist, and showed me a long light green, one-shouldered dress with rhinestones as well.

"Dang Lissa these are amazing! Fireboy and Dimitri are going to have a heart attack."

She grinned and pointed to the bathroom, and I went to change. The dress would make a grown man drop to his knees in a second. It was tight and came about 3 inches above my knee, and clung to my chest amazingly.

I stepped out and spun around for Lissa and she laughed.

"Rose you may want to watch out! In that dress Stan might even want you" I nearly fell over I laughed so hard. She looked good in her dress to, it brought our her jade green eyes. I watched her as she applied foundation, a bit of mascara, and lip gloss.

"Okay rose sit. Your turn!" I swear she sounded like a little girl.

I sat down in a bar stool like chair and prepared myself to be attacked. She started on my hair, curling it into perfect ringlets framing my face. She did a natural look on my makeup, and both took her a while to do, when I looked at my phone it was almost 10.

As soon as we put on our matching silver wedges and jewelry, the boys got here. Lissa opened the door and the look I got from Dimitri was priceless. Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun. In your face Tasha!

**Ok guys, If I get 7-10 reviews today I will update again ASAP! So R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I startef watching my fav movie and fell asleep lol! Thanks for all the reviews I love y'all! R&R**

We let the guys in as we finished doing the last touches to our outfits. Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Roza," He moaned at a whisper I could barely hear, "you look absolutely stunning. Are you sure you want to go to this party? The cabin calls to us."

"We are going to this party _Dimka. _Besides, don't you want to see Tasha?"

I wasn't even worried about Lissa hearing; she was too busy giggling about what ever Christian was saying to her. Dimitri sighed, nuzzling my ear.

"I guess you're right, and she needs to see _us_ together. It won't be bad dear I promise, you are mine and I am yours, you don't need to worry about her."

I sighed to and mumbled an ok. He was killing my sexy buzz! Lissa told us we were leaving, so we headed down to the rather large lounge we needed to touch up and finish decorating. Dimitri and I walked hand-in-hand to the lounge, hardly passing anyone.

Christian opened the door and when we walked in we saw _her_.

"Surprise! I got here early, I even finished decorating!" Tasha giggled. She looked even better today than usual. She wore makeup, mostly covering those scars on her face, and her raven black hair was straightened.

But it was what she _wore_ that made her look amazing. Her shirt was silky with light blue sequins that made her mascara-ed eyes pop. She ran up to Christian and hugged him, then Lissa, then she stopped at Dimitri and I.

A flash of anger appeared in her eyes, but disappeared just as fast.

"HI Dimka! Hi rose." Her eyes lingered on dimitri longer than I would have liked but oh well. _He's mine bitch._

We walked into the lounge and made our way to the couch. Everything was elaborately decorated, red, green, and gold stuff was everywhere.

"Wow Liss you must've spent a lot of time on this!" She gave me an angelic smile and nodded.

"Christian actually helped with a lot of it, didn't you baby?" I laughed at the _baby_ part and Christian glared.

"Oh _Roza_ don't pretend you and Dimitri don't have mushy mushy nicknames for each other! I bet you guys have tons of them," Christian snarled.

I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, he set it on "fire" and threw it back.

"Will you two stop? You're acting like kids!" Lissa scolded. I stuck my tongue out at her and sat back down into Dimitri's lap. He rubbed my back as everyone settled around the small Christmas tree in the center.

We all made small talk with Tasha, about what's going on, if her magic has improved, etc. Finally she said something I could agree with.

"Why don't we open presents now?" She asked. We all threw in our "yeahs!" and Dimitri and Christian handed then out. Lissa told me she got Tasha something from Dimitri and I since we didn't know she was coming.

I got a present from lissa and Christian, one from Tasha, one from Adrian, and two from dimitri.

"ok ready? One, two three, open!!" Lissa yelled.

I dug into the one from her and squealed. "No way Lissa! An itouch? I love it thanks!"

I blew her a kiss and went for the next present then the next, until I got to Dimitri's gift. It was a smaller box about the size of my palm, wrapped beautifully in gold paper. I slowly unwrapped it to find a velvet box . I felt tasha's stare on me as I opened the soft container.

Inside was a silver bracelet with black and silver diamonds forming the letters R & D. My eyes started filling with tears as I stared at its beauty.

"Dimitri it's beautiful I love it!" I kissed his cheek, nose, then mouth, and he put it on my wrist. Lissa commented on it along with Adrian, but _she_ remained silent. I silently did a victory dance as we all finished opening our presents.

I got a itouch from Lissa, a really nice outfit from Buckle from Adrian, and a pair of rose earrings from tasha ( Which were really ugly). After we hugged and all that crap, lissa put on some party music and we all loosened up.

One of my favorite songs came on, which was Whatever It Is by the Zac Brown Band came on and Lissa and Christian started dancing. Dimitri took my hand and pulled me up, either un-aware or ignoring Tasha's glares. He pulled me into his oh-so-sexy chest and we started dancing.

I still have yet to find something he wasn't good at, he was an amazing dancer. We swayed and spinned to the music, making my heart flutter with hapiness. Sadly when the song ended we pulled apart and said our farewells.

"Oh Dimka can I talk to you for a minute?" Tasha asked. He gave me a weary glance and walked off with her. My mood plumeted significantly as I watched them disappear. _Great._ _So much for a awesome christmas._

**Am I evil or what? Haha I'll update again once I get more feedback, I love all my readers! Let me know what I can improve on and whatnot, bad feedback is still a review!**

**3 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love ALL the reviews I've gotten! This time when you review (Hint hint) give me some ideas on another one-shot-ish! Love you guys!**

**DPOV**

****

My heart was beating a little off, I had no idea what Tasha wanted. Was my kind no to her offer to kind? She pulled me to another empty lounge, this one was long abandoned. We were a little to close for comfort, but her gaze broke my heart.

"Dimitri, you said no to me for your student?" She didn't sound angry, her voice was a whisper, a broken whisper.

"Tasha…. I won't lie to you. You were one of my best friends, when you came to visit… rose and I knew how complicated our relationship would be. I told her we would never work, for her to just move on. I tried to build a relationship with you, to force my heart to forget her."

"So you _used_ me? After growing up together you used me because you wanted to forget your little whore of a student. Dimitri how could you!" She was pratcially yelling now. The insult to Rose infuriated me.

"Tasha, _yes _i messed up! Yes I thought it would work with us, but _I_ messed up. Not Rose. You have no right insulting her. If you want to be mad be mad at _me_."

Her hand flew up, I barely caught it before it hit my face. She glared at me with those ice blue eyes, and stormed out, but not before whispering,

"Have fun with your whore."

I sighed and opened the door, where Rose was standing. No doubt she heard all of that.

****

**Rpov**

Dimitri stepped out of the room, looking flustered. I gave him my best smile and took his hand. He sighed and pulled me into his chest.

"Love you comrade, you didn't have to defend me you know. I've had worse," He kissed the top of my head.

"Love you to Roza, love you too."


End file.
